Inauguration
by Emrilb
Summary: One-shots spanning the first Saints Row following my female (future) boss. [OC's WARNING]
1. Canonisation

**Welcome to my first ever FanFiction!**

 **I am new to writing so I hope everyone can bare with me and I move along and attempt to improve my skills. :)**

* * *

At current, a fifteen year old girl had her icy blue eyes pinned to an old, graffiti covered church. She sat on a low lying brick wall across the road from the mighty building, her elbow propped on one of her knees, her chin resting on her knuckles.

The old brick church had once been a town monument, a place in Saints row where everyone found salvation; but just like the neighborhood surrounding it however, it had long since devolved. It was now covered in gang symbols messily painted in cheap spray paint, most of the once pristine stained glass windows were either smashed or covered by aging planks of wood- an attempt to keep the homeless and vandals out; which had failed even greater than any attempt ever made to clean up the degraded neighborhood. Most recently a group of gang members had inhabited the space, claiming it to be their hideout.

The gang went by the name, The Third Street Saints.

In the time she had been sitting across the road, the girl had observed many gangsters in purple arrive and lounge around in the buildings courtyard. They all wore the same purple as two men that had saved her life the night previously, whom were the reason she had come to this place to begin with.

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been nearly killed a turf war consisting of the city's 3 biggest gangs. It had happened on a street in Athos Bay; the very district she'd grown up in. Some men from a gang known as the West-side Rollerz had confronted a group from another of the city's gangs called the Vice Kings on the road and engaged in a fire fight. While they fought they attracted the attention of the third of the city's gangs; The Carnales. She'd somehow gotten caught in the middle of the tussle and had been seconds from having one of the Vice King's killing her in cold blood when two men from a fourth and unknown gang had came upon the scene out of seemingly nowhere and saved her. Initially, she had assumed they were either going to kill her themselves or had decided they needed something from her.

She had learned long ago that in a city as twisted and far gone as Stilwater that nobody, did anything for free.

She was shocked when neither of the men asked for anything in return. The man that had done all the speaking to her- Julius, she recalled his name was- simply told her that if she wanted to be part of a change for the better in Saints Row that she should meet him- and the other man named Troy- at the church the next day around noon.

That's why she was currently here, sitting across the road looking at the Saints dilapidated hideout. Why she was here was a question she'd asked herself internally several times since she'd arrived at this place. She had no true obligation to be here, the men had gave her a choice, come and hear what they had to say, or don't; it was simple. The reason she had come however was that she felt she owed them something, and at the same time she didn't have anything in life to lose by helping them. They'd saved her life, the least she could do was hear them out.

In the same respect, just because she had an invitation to be there didn't mean she was completely sold on the idea of walking over there. She hadn't seen neither Julius nor Troy in the time she had been scoping the building, and the idea of wandering over to the group of gangsters and simply waiting around with them for Julius or Troy to arrive and 'okay' her presence was something that made even her a little uneasy.

The girl suddenly lifted her chin from her knuckles and sat up straight when the Saints began to move in the same direction. She watched as they all began to gather in the same general area, at the bottom of the stairway that lead to the churches side door.

She hopped down from the wall she was perched on and decided it was time to make her move. With all the Saints backs to her she it was a good a time as any to get close without detection.

The girl shoved her hands into the pocket of her purple hoody as she began to walk; the early autumn air gave her a bit of a chill. She looked down at herself as she walked across the street. She donned an over-sized purple hoody, a pair of stained blue jeans and a pair of beaten up pair of converse sneakers. She frowned softly as she found herself hoping she didn't look too much like a lost child wandering the streets.

As she got near she felt relieved momentarily as she immediately recognized both Julius and Troy standing at the top of the churches stone stairs.

Then, as she entered the actual courtyard she could hear that Julius was speaking to the group of Saints. She walked up slowly, making sure to draw no ones attention.

"... Every mother fucker hear knows what we need to do!" Julius's voice carried loud and clear through the courtyard as she came to a stop a few feet behind everyone else.

"Those bitches be riding around here thinking they own these streets, but last I checked this was our fuckin' neighborhood!"

The girl realized with a bit of a start that Julius wasn't only just a member of the Saints, but must be the one in charge of things. "I don't care what flags they flying, Rollerz, Carnales, Vice-kings; no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row!, We about to lock this shit down; right now"

The group applauded at Julius's last words hooting loudly; and as they cheered the girl got caught up in their energy and unconsciously took a few steps forward towards them. At that same moment one of the Saints near the back of the group turned just enough while he was hollering to catch a glance of her.

"Fuck yeah-" Just as those words left his mouth he caught sight of her.

Both him and the girl froze as they made eye contact for a few moments; he narrowed his eyes at her from behind the frames of his glasses before he twisted his head to look back at Julius.

"Julius, who the fuck is this kid?" He demanded gesturing to her.

She stood stiff and straight as suddenly the rest of the Saints eyes were on her. She swallowed hard and stood as confidently as she could as they all spun around and looked at her darkly.

"Troy and I found 'er last night, gonna see if she'll roll with us..." Julius told him; and indirectly the rest of the group.

"Yo, if she wants to roll with the Saints she's gotta be canonized!" The man argued.

The girl narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't understand what the term 'canonizing' referred too.

"He's right Julius" Troy piped up with a shrug "Everyone else had to do it"

The girl furrowed her eyebrow as several purple clad members began to surround her. She hadn't known what canonizing meant, but she was beginning to get an idea. She pulled her hands from her hoody pocket and cracked her knuckles with a flex, trying to prepare herself as best she could.

"You ready for this playa?" Julius asked her as he descended the church stairs. The group surrounding her parted a little to let him through.

She looked around herself at the Saints surrounding her. Mostly men, but a few woman stood. She wasn't confident she would be able to make it through all of them, but she would try her damnedest. She finally looked at Julius when she was confident she was prepared the best she could be and nodded in agreement to his question.

' _Well ready as I'll ever be_ ' She muttered internally in a response to him.

She pulled her hoody smoothly over her head revealing a plain black tank top, then after tossing the purple mass to the side she pulled her mid-back length blonde hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Some of the people in the cluster surrounding her began laughing and making jokes about her small stature.

Her eyes narrowed darkly.

At the very least she was going to make sure they would see what she damage she could potentially do.

"I'll end this quickly for ya' girl" A voice said from the crowd.

"Fuck my life..." The girl huffed under her breath as the first guy stepped up. He probably had about 8 inches of height and 150 pounds on her. Her heart hammered against her rib cage as she looked him over. 'He has to be the biggest motherfucker in the group!'

"I'll try not to be too rough with ya bitch" He sneered as he approached her "But no promises..."

She knew for sure if she had any hope of beating his guy she'd have to aim low.

She ducked down and lunged when he came at her, attempting to use her shorter height to her advantage.

She drove her shoulder sharply into his gut. Between the momentum behind both of their movements, the power was enough to knock the breath from his body. He coughed breathlessly and fell heavily to one of his burly knees which gave the girl enough of an opening to jab her fist right into his nose.

He cried out and cupped his nose, managing to stand and limp back a few steps in surrender.

She'd learned to fight at quite a young age, but it had been at least a couple of years since the last time she'd engaged in fist fight. Most of what she had been taught was coming back in instinct, but she'd somehow forgotten one of the most important things she'd been taught.

Don't let your guard down.

The girl yelped in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso. The person behind her pulled her tightly to their own body, holding her fast. She struggled hopelessly against the vice around her; not only was she small in a general sense but also lacked much of the bulk and muscle of someone naturally her size; her now ex-boyfriend's encouragement to replace meals with cocaine was still taking toll on her strength.

"Get 'er, Minka!" The man belonging to the arms around her exclaimed to another person in the circle of Saints.

As she struggled against the arms around her, another person came from the group and approached; this time a woman.

She threw her weight back angrily when the person closed in, and in the same movement lifted her leg, and struck outwards wildly. She was satisfied momentarily when her foot made solid contact with the woman's abdomen, then focused her attention back on the person holding her back.

"Get the fuck off a me-" The girl hissed at the man holding her as her struggling intensified.

After a few moments of intense struggling she managed to free one of her arms, and without a second thought she threw her elbow sharply backwards.

She made contact with what felt like the mans throat and he finally dropped her.

She immediately went for the woman she had kicked beforehand. She caught the fist the woman attempted to jab her with and returned with her own blow; her knuckles making stiff contact with her high set cheekbone.

The woman stumbled back stunned holding her face, and also surrendered.

The girl turned away from her and back around to deal with the man she had chopped in the throat earlier; her eyes widened as she was met by a completely different man, and even more important; a meaty fist flying straight for her face.

The hit was hard. It knocked her straight from her feet and down onto the solid concrete; pain pulsated from the eye she had been punched in, but she was determined not to lose this fight.

"That all you got, bitch?" He man jeered the question in a way that re invoked the girls rage.

As he closed in she rammed her heel into his knee causing him to drop instantly with a growl of pain. When he was down to the same level as her she moved in with a smirk and hit a low blow, smashing her fist into his groin. The man wailed and fell to the side, giving her enough of an opening to get unsteadily to her feet and move away.

She looked around at the group panting; waiting for the next challenger, but there was none.

"Alright, that's enough!" Julius called to everyone, not that there were any other challengers left anyway.

The first person to approach her was Troy, he reached his fist to her in a motion to bump them. She did so proudly but winced a little as she did, her knuckles were raw from just the few jabs she had thrown.

"You earned your colors today" He told her through the cigarette perched between his lips.

She spared a glance to the man with the glasses; now that the fight was over she was vaguely disappointed he hadn't made a go at her, as she would have loved to punch the smug smirk right off of his face.

"That was some impressive shit!" Another voice said from behind her. It startled her a little when a hand suddenly came down heavily on her shoulder. "The only other bitch that kicked that much ass was Lin!" She looked to her side at person belonging to the hand. He had dark skin and a purple visor cocked to the side.

"Shit, took me half the time of both of em'..." The man from earlier dismissed unimpressed. The girl struggled not to blatantly roll her eyes at his cocky display. She was sure that her and this man would not be getting along.

"Welcome to the Third Street Saints" Julius said to her as he reached to bump her fist as well, she smirked as she returned it.

"Alright, lets get back down to business..." Julius said as he returned to the head of the group "If we're serious about taking back the Row, we gotta let those mother fuckers know what time it is... break it down and it's all about respect, get enough of it they are gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in"

As Julius looked around at the group the girl found herself getting caught up in the high of her victorious fight and the energy Julius instilled on the group.

"We got some friends in town who could use some help, so give'm a hand..." He continued "Of course you can always drop any motherfucker flying the wrong flag..."He said darkly "So long as the word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it..." He then looked straight at the girl "You feel me?"

She nodded slow and little bit dumbly. She had no words, she was eager to do anything to prove to this group that she was willing to do whatever it took to ride along with them.

When Julius finished speaking most of the Saints disbanded and left in various directions; all apart from Julius and Troy.

"Alright, you gonna go with Troy and clean up a few of the streets" Julius said to her "So we can see what you can do..."

It was time for the ultimate test.

The girl; as young as she was, wasn't naive. She knew exactly what he meant by those ominous words. This was going to be the ultimate test in loyalty. To see if she was capable of killing a man in the name of the Saints.

 _'Luckily for me this isn't my first time...'_ She thought darkly and a little ironically.

Troy held a small pistol in her direction which she took without hesitation, and tucked it unwavering into the back of her jeans.

The way she handled it made Troy raise an eyebrow "Familiar with a piece?" He asked.

She shrugged wordlessly and waited for him to lead her the way to the poor sonsabitches that made the mistake of fucking with Saints Row.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! c:**


	2. Divide and conquer

It was a few hours later the girl found herself back at the church.

She currently sat on a collapsed collumn kicking her feet back and forth, deep in thought. Joining the Saints had been a pretty much no brainer move for her. She had next to nothing else in her life going for her, no home, no family, no job. What she had now was a purpose; to fight alongside the Saints to keep distasteful assholes out of her neighborhood. To her this all felt like an opportunity to help fix Saints Row. Like Julius had said, it had a problem and no one was going to fix it unless they did.

"Hey..."A voice suddenly caught the girl's attention "You're the kid that was cannonized this morning, right?"

She looked up to be met by two people standing in front of her "Uh, Yeah?" she replied.

"I thought so..." Said the man whom had short disheveled golden brown hair that stood in front of her "I missed it, but Minka here told me you kicked ass..." The man gestured to a woman on his right.

The woman he referred to was one the girl recognized from earlier in the day; they had fought briefly while she was being canonized. The bruise across her cheekbone was now the only evidence of the scrap.

She seemed to be from an at least partly Asian decent, the girl guessed. She had high set cheek bones and long ebony hair. Although the most distinctive part of her was the cluster of stars tattooed around the outer side of her left eye.

"It's nice to see another woman here, there aren't many of us..." The woman joked a little lightheartedly "So, you got a name? or do you just prefer kid?"

The girl blinked, slightly taken back. She realized just then that not a single other person had bothered to ask her name since she had first arrived at the church.

"I'm Anna..." She responded slowly.

"I'm Minka" The ebony haired woman introduced in return. As soon as the words left the woman's mouth someone suddenly called for her.

"Yo, Minka!" The person shouted. Anna looked in the direction of the call and seen a man approaching them "Hey Mink's, Dex wants us to go-"His words suddenly cut off when his gaze met Anna's.

"Oh hey! You're that new kid!" He exclaimed as he came to a stop next to Minka.

Minka tipped her head to the side so her gaze met the other mans "What do you need, Tommy?"

"I heard you pack quite a punch considering your little girlish size..." Tommy said to Anna, completely ignoring Minka's question.

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't offended by his comment, just simply annoyed. This man to her seemed to be the typical douche-bag type. He wore a purple baseball cap cocked slightly to the side, and a heavy gold chain around his neck.

"Ugh..." Minka groaned at at Tommy's comment "The fuck you need,Tommy?"

"Dex needs us to look into some shit for him..." Tommy told her.

"What exactly does he need?" Minka asked.

"I don't fuckin' know" Tommy shrugged "He just told me to come find yo ass, we need a driver apparently"

"Why is that man always so goddamn vague..." Minka muttered.

Tommy turned to Anna again "Who's crew you on anyway?"

Anna blinked. "Crew?" She echoed confused.

"Were you not assigned a lieutenant?" Minka asked, dainty eyebrows raised.

"Uh, no?" Anna replied with a frown.

"That just means Julius probably has other plans for you..." Steve piped up "You musta really impressed him"

Anna barely suppressed a cocky smirk at that; she had secretly hoped she had made some kind of positive impression.

"Also, I don't know if anyone else told you but there's a Saints safe house at the edge of the Row..." Minka told her suddenly, no doubt taking in her bedraggled appearance "I can write down the address if you need..."

"Shit, yeah. Ain't nobody uses that thing anymore since we got the church now" Tommy added.

Anna nodded. A place to stay other than the church would be... _nice_.

"What the fuck you guys!" Another voice suddenly called from the direction of the side door "Lets fuckin' go!" Anna looked in the direction of the voice and seen a man approaching them. He had a Hispanic accent and was a little shorter than average; and of course, wearing purple.

"Oh hey, Pablo, this is the new kid that was canonized this morning" Tommy introduced her.

"Hey" Pablo greeted with a curt nod in her direction "We gotta get going guys, Dex is fuckin' fuming out there..." Pablo said to the other three people.

"Do we know what he wants yet?" Minka asked putting a hand on her hip as she spun to look at the shorter man.

"He says he's gonna explain once ya'll get your asses out there" Pablo replied.

"A'ight well it was nice meeting you, kid" Steve said to Anna, as the group began heading for the churches side door.

"Oh right" Minka said suddenly, coming back to Anna "I'll give you that address for the safe house..."

 **###**

When Anna arrived at the before mentioned safe house, she was almost immediately rather skeptical of the whole building. She was used to crashing in random dilapidated houses after parties, but this place truly was a shit hole. The building sat on the edge of Saints Row, just one block away from one of the two bridges in Saints Row that connected Stilwater's main Southern island to the Northern one.

She approached the house despite the fact she found it so unappealing, and decided to try the door; to her mild surprise she found it unlocked. When she entered the tiny one room apartment however, she physically cringed and realized why nobody bothered locking the door.

The place was an absolute dump.

Everything was old, worn in and damaged in one way or another, and she assumed that not too far in this houses past it had been used as a crack shack for junkies to shoot up in.

After the initial cringe, she ventured further into the apartment and found it had all the essentials for furniture; which pleased her despite the original judgement she held. Most of the furniture had seen better days however. The table tucked away in the corner was missing half of a leg, which was precariously balanced by a red crate. The coffee table in-front of the ripped green upholstered couch was missing 2 legs, so to keep the short table standing it was balanced sloppily by a cardboard box. The yellow dented fridge door refused to close all of the way, and none of the cupboards had any actual doors on them; but, even though most everything was beaten up and broken, the girl found she was still thankful it was all there.

After wandering the single room, she checked out the bathroom. It was small and cramped but contained all the basics one would expect to find; sink, toilet, shower and a small window.

As Anna surveyed the tiny space she caught her own reflection in the cracked mirror over the bathroom sink and moved closer to get a look at her face hesitantly. She observed her own reflection warily, avoiding the ice blue eyes she knew would look back at her full of wordless accusations and questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

Instead she focused on the wounds she had sustained during her canonization. She ran her tongue against her lower lip, feeling the cool steel piercings embedded in the flesh there, as well as the bloodied split at the corner of her mouth. She could still taste the coppery blood of the unhealed wound. She next turned her attention to the rapidly developing purplish bruise that covered her left cheekbone.

She looked down from the mirror to her hands braced against the cool porcelain rim of the sink. Her knuckles were beginning to scab over but they were just as much evidence of the bloody fist fight she had endured outside of that church. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth with her head still hung.

She didn't regret it.

Not joining the Saints, not killing those men; _Nothing._

She always felt like she _should_ regret the things she did- the stealing, the fighting, the _killing._ But she never did, which sometimes made it hard for her to even look at herself in the mirror.

It forced her think; what was she _becoming?_

Finally, after mustering some inner strength she lifted her head and her eyes met her own in the reflection of the mirror. The blue orbs were silently accusing, and the smudged black eyeliner that surrounded them made them look even colder.

 _'You killed people today_ ' the icy depths chastised.

 _'It's not like it was my first time...'_

' _That other time was different..._ '

' _How?'_

 _'You were forced to do that... you did this today to impress people you don't even know, because you feel like you owe them something...'_

"I owe them my life..." She said out loud looking back at herself. If it weren't for the Saints she would have died the previous night in a fight that wasn't even her own. She didn't just owe them _something_.

She owed them _everything_.

She tore her gaze away from the mirrors reflection when she could no longer look at herself without disgust and exited the bathroom hastily.

She looked at the single bed in the corner skeptically for a few moments before making her decision to settle on the couch instead; she'd have to wash that entire bed before she even _thought_ about laying in it.

She dropped heavily onto the couch with a far from feminine grunt, then threw her feet up onto the crappy coffee table without much grace.

As soon as she put her feet up she realized how drained she really was. She hadn't slept much the previous night, and this day had been a physically demanding one.

"A few hours sleep wouldn't hurt..." She muttered to herself.

Eventually after what felt like hours, sleep finally found the girl and she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

 **###**

The next few days for Anna consisted of various jobs around the Row showing anyone that tried to step that the Saints weren't fucking around.

First she helped out a local pimp named Will whom needed more hoes for his operation to be functional. She simply took a car he provided, drove around the slums until she found a pimp and his girls on a corner; then simply erased him and took the cowering girls back to Will. In return he spread word that the Saints weren't fucking around to his various contacts around the Row and the rest of the city.

Next she had cleared some Carnales out of an old abandoned liquor store in Athos Bay. She found it a rather basic task. She had the element of surprise which gave her the upper hand. Much to her chagrin however, one of the men had escaped and attempted to make a run for it, so she had been forced into a short car chase. This had proven to be slightly troublesome as she didn't know how to drive, but she figured it out for long enough to follow him until he smashed his car into a telephone pole. After that it had only taken a few exchanged shots for her to finish him and claim the Athos Bay district for the Saints.

Then, a few days after that, Julius and Troy had chosen to bring her with them to a turf war that included members from all the cities current gangs. This task had proven itself the most difficult of all. There was no time to think, or time to breathe; only time to shoot and hope you weren't shot first. It was a high adrenaline, quick paced experience that the Saints ultimately got the upper hand on and eventually the victory. The cops had showed up towards the end, but were easy enough for the Saints to evade.

 **###**

A few days later the Saints obtained full control of Saints Row, and Anna found herself sitting in the church again. Today was different however because she had an actual reason to be hanging around.

Julius was holding another meeting now that the Saints had control of The Row. She suspected it was starting soon as many of the Saints had flooded in, including the lieutenants she had already met; 3 of the 4 anyway.

She had met Johnny, Dex and Troy on the day she had been canonized, however she had picked up on one of the times she had been lounging in the church that there was a 4th lieutenant that she had yet to meet. She was intensely curious to know who this individual was.

She scanned the room a few times looking for possibilities but she knew it was a wasted effort making guesses; without even a rough idea of what this person looked like it could literally be anyone in the room.

Her suspicions about the meeting beginning were proven correct when Julius emerged from the back office and stood on the stone platform at the front of the churches main hall. Everyone hushed as Julius began to talk.

"Listen up people I got some serious shit to discuss" Julius announced, his voice echoing though the whole stone church. He truly had one of the most commanding presences of anyone Anna had ever met "Yeah, we cleared out the row, but you think for a second that's gonna stop 'em? Unless we wipe all these motherfucka's out they gonna keep comin', and they ain't gonna be happy... It ain't gonna be settled until the Carnales, The Vice Kings and The Rollerz and nothin' but a memory..." Julius said dangerously.

Anna blinked. That was his plan? Taking over the whole city? It certainly was ambitious. But after seeing what the Saints had accomplished in just the past week, it didn't seem like it was impossible.

"Dex, you got the Carnales..." Julius continued "Ever since they hooked up with the Colombians it's like they own this town, and with that drug money rollin' in we can't compete. Be smart how you move against em'. The Lopez family been runnin' that gang for thirty years, there's a reason they still around..."

"Got it" Dex said shortly.

"Troy, you dealing with the Vice Kings" Julius continued, looking at the man with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Anna was oddly suspicious of Troy. She found him strangely to well groomed to be part of this gang. Most of the people she had met here so far had banded together to save their neighborhood simply because they had no other options and nothing to lose. For some reason she couldn't identify, she felt like he just didn't have the same intentions as the others.

Troy shook his head at Julius's order "Not a chance" He argued. Most of the people in the church to raised their eyebrows at his defiance, including Anna.

"Fuck you say?" Julius snapped.

"Anyone but them" Troy defended, taking a step back with his hands partially raised in defense.

"You scared of goin' against Benjamin King?" Julius asked snidely.

"Man! Fuck that, I'll take King out!" Anna identified the voice as Johnny even before he emerged from the crowd.

"Johnny. It's not that simple" Julius dismissed shaking his head.

"Bullets still kill mother fuckers right?" Johnny said dangerously "Doesn't get much simpler than that..." Julius looked to Dex without regarding Johnny.

"Keep an eye on your boy..." He said to Dex whom was standing at the front of the crowd.

"I don't need a fuckin' baby sitter Julius!" Johnny growled.

"Keep an eye on your boy" Julius repeated once more, this time more firmly, ignoring Johnny's outburst.

Johnny didn't say anything further; presumably accepting defeat.

"Who's got the Rollers?" Dex asked suddenly.

"I do." The feminine voice caught Anna off guard. She cranked her neck in the direction the voice had come from looking for a face to match to the voice.

 _Was the mysterious 4th lieutenant a woman?_

"Lin?" Dex questioned as the woman finally broke through the crowd. Anna raised her eyebrows.

This woman wasn't wearing any purple.

"The fuck you wearin' blue for?" Johnny questioned voicing Anna's unspoken question. The woman wore blue racing pants and a leather halter top. She didn't sport even a single speck of purple, which Anna found quite unusual.

"I asked Lin to hook up with the Rollerz. We don't know much 'bout these fuckers so I wanted one of us on the inside" Julius said interjecting between the two.

"I didn't think the Rollerz pimped hoes!" A man joked aloud, a man Anna quickly identified as Tommy. Anna rolled her eyes. He never knew when to keep his comments to himself.

Just as quickly as the comment had come from his mouth. Lin's expression darkened, and she retaliated. She quickly closed the space between them and without hesitation threw her fist angrily into his face.

Tommy yelped and hit the floor instantly, cradling his jaw.

A few Saints chuckled, but Anna's eye widened; she suddenly realized with a start that this was the woman the Saints had been comparing her too outside the church the day she had been canonized.

Anna's eyes lit up, and a small smirk crossed her face. She knew immediately that this woman was going to be someone she looked up too. She could count the amount of female Saints she had met on one hand, and none had such an air about them as this woman did.

Lin straightened up then looked around "Any other comments?" She sneered.

"Yeah" Johnny piped up "When you punch, don't throw your shoulder so much.."

"Shut up, Johnny..." Lin hissed.

"Hey, I'm jus' sain'" Johnny smirked, throwing his hands up innocently.

"Once were done here, talk to one of these guys, they'll have somethin' for you to do" Julius said to the girl suddenly, interrupted the bickering and taking control of the room again.

Anna nodded gently in response.

"Alright. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started"

* * *

 **I'm much happier with this chapter this time around. C:**


	3. Just a girl

Anna winced as the tattoo needle drug along the flesh of her lower back yet again. How exactly she had ended up in the Rusty's needle tattoo parlor was still a bit of a blur. She had just returned to the church after being sent out on a retrieval mission by Johnny; some bangers from the Vice Kings had the nerve to snach his girlfriends younger sister off the street in an attempt to get her to work for them (Needless to say that hadn't gone well for them). After completing her task she returned to the church and ended up chilling with Minka and Steve. Eventually their conversation ended up on tattoos, particularly gang related ones as Minka and Steve both sported Saints tattoos. Then the topic shifted further to Anna's own tattoos, and still riding on the adrenaline from her just completed task, she, thought it would be a great idea to get some Saints ink of her own.

So here she currently was. Laying on her stomach, getting her third tattoo in the now 4 hour session. She now sported a black flur-de-lis with a Third Street banner on her right shoulder, a small flur-de-lis outline on her right inside forearm, and now a matching set of wings with a small devils tail spanning across her lower back.

"How ya holding up Anna?" Minka asked "3 tats in a day is a lot..."

"Eh, it's fine. These are nothing compared to my tit tattoo, that thing hurt like a sonofabitch..." Anna replied, wincing at the memory of the botched $20 tattoo job. At just 14, she had gotten matching star tattoos on the top of her left breast, and another on her right hip. The quality was questionable, and they had taken weeks to heal, but for the most part she didn't regret them.

"Fair enough" Minka laughed.

Anna nearly sighed with relief when the needle left her lower back and her artist told her that he was finally done. Just because she had chosen to get all three of her tattoos in the same session (All three of which she thought up on the short drive to the tattoo parlor) didn't mean she wasn't currently regretting the decision. Anna was never someone to give something only half of her effort and attention, so naturally she couldn't break these tattoos into more than one session.

As Anna slipped from the black padded table her phone rang and captured her attention. She fished her small silver phone from the back pocket of her shorts and looked at the display.

It was Lin.

Anna hit the answer button then brought the phone to her ear without a word.

"Hey, kid. Meet me at the the back entrance of the Ultor Dome. I got somethin' for you to do..." She said quick and hushed, before hanging up without another word.

Minka and Steve looked at her curiously as she tucked her phone back into her shorts.

"Lin's got somethin' on the Rollerz" Anna explained "Can you give me a ride to the Ultor Dome?"

"Sure thing..." Minka replied.

With that they tossed some cash to the tattoo artist and the three of them took their leave and piled into Minka's Shogun.

It was a quick, short drive to the Ultor Dome from the tattoo parlor. Upon arrival Minka dropped Anna off on the opposite side of the Dome that Lin had said she was on so they didn't alert any Rollerz that might be with her.

As Anna walked around the Dome to the back entrance Lin had said she was located at, she looked down at herself and wished she had a hoodie or something to cover the purple tank top she was wearing. She wanted to make this as low risk for Lin as possible, getting caught working with someone flying a different flag certainly wouldn't be an easy thing for her to explain, and the last thing Anna wanted to do was be responsible for blowing Lin's cover.

Anna froze when she rounded a corner and spotted Lin's car. She heard voices but didn't see the people voicing the words, so she quickly, and quietly hid behind a truck trailer near Lin's Voxel.

"Damn, that's a sweet ride Lin!" Anna heard a man gawk loudly.

"Uh huh..." She heard Lin reply nonchalantly.

"Who tuned it for ya'!" Another male voice piped up.

"No one" Lin said vehemently "I did it myself..."

Anna listened as the men gawked some more over the car before Lin cut them off, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"What is this, fuckin' third grade?" Lin growled, causing Anna to snicker lightly from her hiding spot. Lin was defiantly someone she could relate and look up to.

"Whudduya mean?" One of the men asked.

"Ugh, never mind" Lin groaned "I'll see you tomorrow"

Anna left the cover of the trailer as the 2 men headed off in the opposite direction.

"Dude, she totally wants you!" One of them joked loudly as they walked. Anna watched as Lin slammed her car door, rage clear in her eyes. Her expression hadn't quite settled as she turned to Anna.

"I can't wait until those bastards are dead..." Lin said, her anger quelling as she popped a cigarette between her lips.

"Soon..." Anna said simply.

"Tch. Not soon enough..." Lin replied cupping her hand to light her cigarette.

Anna just shrugged in response, she had never been one with the ability to talk people down or comfort. "What did you need me to do?" she asked a few moments later.

Lin nodded while taking a drag of her smoke.

"Oh right... So I haven't heard much, these ass-hats I have been hanging with aren't privy to much info on anything apart from street races" Lin said bitterly "But I did hear someone mention that there's a delivery of high performance cars coming in later today" She told Anna, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Alright..." Anna said.

"And what I want you to do is jack the truck carrying the cars and take the whole thing to Sampson; he's a contact of mine on the edge of the Row. He'll rig the cars with a few surprises for those fuckin' assholes. When he's done finish the delivery without those fuckers being the wiser" Anna nodded, trying to think up some kind of game plan for how she was going to accomplish this successfully.

"Shoot me a text when it's done..." Lin said before taking yet another drag.

Anna nodded again as she began backing away in the direction she had come from, a plan already beginning to formulate in her mind.

 **###**

A couple hours after leaving the Ultor dome, Anna stood at the edge of Stilwater's main freeway scanning traffic for the truck carrying the race cars. Many people in passing cars looked at her strangely. A few people even pulled over and offered her a ride to which she declined, annoyed as they drew her focus.

She had decided the easiest way to get inside the truck was to act non threatening and find a way to convince the driver to let her into the cab. She figured if she cut them off in vehicle they may just speed away, and if it turned into a car chase she would inevitably fail; she was a terrible driver. Once inside however she would pull a gun and threaten to kill them if they didn't co-operate. She just prayed that the truck didn't have a Rollerz escort, because that would completely throw her plan for a loop.

Just then she spotted a truck coming in the distance. Upon inspection as it got closer she noticed it was hauling cars, and as it got even closer she could see they were indeed race cars.

She double checked that her NR4 that was tucked into her shorts was covered by her shirt, took a breath to calm herself then began flailing her arms back and forth. She stepped into the trucks path when it was about 20 meters away, flailing her arms to get the drivers attention.

The driver immediately slammed on his brakes, screaming to a hault just feet away from where Anna stood. When the truck stopped Anna sighed with relief as first she hadn't been killed, and second the truck didn't have an escort. When the driver rolled down his window Anna put on her most devastated face and ran to the drivers side of the truck.

"Are you tryin' to get yer-self killed girl?" The driver yelled down at her from the trucks window. Anna tried her best to push out some tears as she arrived at the window.

"Please sir, could you give me a ride into town? My boyfriend and I got into a fight and he left me on the side of the freeway!" Anna lied, trying her best to keep the devastated facade "I have been trying to flag some down for an hour and no one would stop!" She faked a sob at the end, trying hard to sell it.

"Ah, shit. Uh, y- yeah, sure..." The driver agreed, obviously a bit taken back by Anna's tears "Hop in..." he said gesturing to the other door. Anna could hardly hide her devilish smirk as she rounded the front of the truck heading for the passenger side. She leapt up to open the door, and faked another sob as she climbed in.

"Thank you so much..." Anna said wiping the remains of the mock tears from her face as she shut the door.

"N-no problem..." The driver said gruffly.

The truck roared and groaned as it began move again, rocking a little from side to side as it gained speed. As Anna looked around at all the buttons and complex controls she was quite impressed with herself for coming up with a plan that would keep her from driving the behemoth; she never would have made it to Saints Row in one piece.

"I can drop you off in the suburbs, that's where I am heading..." The driver interrupted her musing "On a pretty tight schedule..." He told her simply.

Adrenaline began to pulse through her as she reached for the gun in the back of her shorts, and she prayed the rest of her plan went as smoothly as it had thus far.

"Actually you're gonna head to Saints Row..." Anna said to the man, revealing the gun to him.

"What the fuck!" The driver swore, swerving dangerously as he looked at her, terror clear on his face. He looked completely dumbfounded like he couldn't believe that he actually had a gun pointing at his head.

"This thing isn't just for show..." Anna threatened putting the pistol against the man's temple "Don't make me use it..."

"Alright ! Alright!" The driver said frantically "Just don't kill me!" and with that he pulled off onto the next exit and began heading in the direction of Saints Row.

 **###**

Roughly 20 minutes later Anna and the trucker arrived at Sampson's shop in Saints Row. Upon arrival the driver parked the truck right outside Sampson's modest garage, the massive truck and trailer some how managing to fit into the fenced yard.

After parking Anna instructed the driver to exit the truck with her, and kept her gun on him as they both entered the shop. She spotted Sampson immediately as he was the only person in the garage. He was a middle aged balding man covered in car grease; like pretty much every mechanic the girl had ever met.

"Hey! You must be that new kid!" Sampson greeted as he approached "Lin said you'd be coming"

"Great, I got the whole truck outside ready for ya" Anna told him.

"Alright. I'll get started on those cars then..." Sampson said before looking at the nervous man Anna had her gun pointed at "Who's this guy?" He asked Anna raising an eyebrow

"My names Larry-" The trucker said shakily before Anna cut him off.

"He's the truck driver, I don't know how to drive big trucks so he is helping me out..."

Sampson laughed. "Well, the waiting room is just over there" He told her gesturing to a room at the back of the garage with windows on all the walls "This may take me a bit..."

 **###**

A couple hours had passed since Anna had first arrived at Sampson's garage with the load of race cars, and she still sat in the waiting room at the back of the shop with Larry the trucker. She still had her gun pointing at him even from her slouched down position while she watched the black and white tv in the corner of the room with idle interest.

"I-I also have 2 grand-kids..." Larry nervously told her. The last couple hours Anna had been tortured with listening all about Larry's family as he tried to bargain with her to spare his life.

"Larry, I don't plan on killing you..." Anna growled, finally speaking for the first time since they had sat down. She had been hoping if she didn't reply he would stop talking. "but if you don't shut up I may just change my mind..."

Larry was immediately silent after that.

Another hour passed before Sampson finally entered the small waiting room. "Alright, all the cars are done" He told her.

"Great. Lets go Larry..." Anna said as she rose to her feet and headed out of the waiting room with Larry right behind her.

"Alright Larry here's the deal..." Anna spoke up when they got to the truck "You're gonna deliver these cars without a word. If you do anything to alert the Rollerz that you met me today or that we did anything to these cars I will personally see to it that you're entire family is killed. Do you understand me?" Anna threatened darkly. It was more of a bluff than anything else really. She didn't actually think this man was at all affiliated with the Rollerz, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Y- yes ma'am..." Larry stuttered.

"Good... now get going" She said tucking away her NR4 "I'll leave it up to you to come up with an excuse as to why you are delivering so behind schedule" He just nodded nervously in response, backing away towards his truck.

With that the man jumped up into the cab, started the roaring engine then rolled slowly away. Anna stood and watched until the truck was out of sight then pulled her phone from her back pocket and typed a quick text addressed to Lin just as she had requested.

 _Cars are taken care of, The Rollerz won't suspect a thing..._

* * *

I managed to update in less than 1 week, I must be getting better at this. :)

 **Thanks for reading~! :)**


	4. Turning up the heat

"Now slowly release the clutch and press down on the gas pedal gently at the same time..."

The car shuddered, then jolted forward sharply before it lost power and inevitably stalled with a putter.

"Fuck!" Anna exclaimed hitting her palms hard against the steering wheel.

"Ya, know when I joined the Saints this ain't exactly the kind of shit I signed up to be doin'..." Troy muttered from the passenger seat. He sat in a slouched position with a cigarette dangling from between his lips.

Anna slid a sideways look at him in response to his comment that _almost_ had him biting his tounge; He was sure if she practiced that look she could turn it into something that would be feared by many.

"You're the only person I could find in the Saints that know's how to drive stick, apart from Lin..." Anna said dismissing his comment. She returned her gaze forward, looking out the windshield to the run down side street of the Row where she and Troy had been for the last couple of hours.

"Why're you suddenly interested in learning stick anyway?" Troy asked around his cigarette "Last I checked you could barely even drive an automatic."

Anna turned her gaze back to him "Lin told me to learn..."

"You gonna be racing?" Troy questioned.

"Not sure..." Anna said furrowing her eyebrows. She certainly hoped she wasn't. "What makes you think that's her plan?" Anna asked.

"Standards are faster" Troy said nonchalantly "They're primarily used in street races, and that kind of shit is Lin's specialty... as well as the Rollerz's"

Anna bit her lip, "Well shit..."

"Do you know when she is gonna tell you what she has planned?" Troy spoke in the form of yet another question. Anna hadn't known Troy long- only a few weeks- and she already knew he asked far to many questions for his own good. She snickered internally at the idea of him interrogating someone.

"Probably tonight. I'm going to be meeting her at some night club in the Suburbs at 6 o'clock..." She told him.

"Shit, does that mean you gotta be able to drive stick by tonight?" He asked as he straightened up a little in his seat.

Anna's eyes widened a little at the thought. "I'm not sure. She doesn't like to give much detail over the phone."

"Well, fuck... guess we should keep workin' on this then..." Troy said with a huff. They had been on the same road for almost 2 hours and Anna hadn't managed to get the car into first gear for long enough to drive anymore than a few feet.

"I fuckin' got this" Anna said as she reached for the key in the ignition to restart the stalled car "I'll figure this shit out eventually."

 **###**

At 6PM that evening Anna arrived at the suburban night club to meet with Lin, more than ready for a discussion on their next move against the Rollerz.

Anna's immediate impression of the nightclub as she entered it was that it was incredibly ordinary. Nothing stood out as unique; blue neon lights flashed from every direction and loud pumping music and crowds of buzzing people made hearing anything more than a few feet away almost impossible; the place was basically the epitome of every night club stereotype Anna could think of. She wandered around the relatively small space not really paying attention to much of anything happening around her until she spotted Lin on the center of the bright dance floor and made her way over.

When Anna reached the edge of the dance floor she stood awkwardly waiting for Lin to notice her; she figured Lin and her would go to one of the tables at the back of the club to discuss everything.

When Lin spotted Anna she almost chuckled at her awkward stance at the edge of the dance floor. Then when she realized the kid wasn't going to come to her on her own she rolled her eyes and made her way towards her, weaving through the bubbles of people with ease.

"Try not to look so conspicuous..." Lin scolded when she got within earshot. Anna took a couple steps back when Lin got close, as she was expecting the two were going to sit down.

Instead however, Lin quickly closed the space between Anna and herself and took hold of the younger girls hand, then proceeded to tug her back onto the dance floor with her. Anna eyes widened in surprise but she followed the dark haired woman wordlessly and without a fight. When they reached the center of the dance floor Lin stopped and turned around to face her, putting her hands without hesitation onto the blonde girls hips.

Anna eyes widened a little at the contact. When Lin noticed her expression she smirked.

"We're trying to look inconspicuous, remember?" Lin reminded her, taking Anna's hands and placing them onto her own hips, then returning her hands to Anna's waist.

Anna smirked. This woman really was something else...

"You did good with those cars..." Lin told her causing Anna's smirk to widen.

"What's the plan for those car's anyway?" Anna asked curiously. She had gone to all the work of making sure they were brought to Sampson, but she had never even been filled in on what exactly Lin had planned.

"They've been rigged to blow" Lin said smirking sadistically "...But only when the engine reaches a high enough temperature- which is where I need your help again. I need you to make sure they get nice and _hot_..."

"I think I can manage that..." Anna murmured as Lin moved a little closer, she agreed without any thought. Lin's proximity and warm hands on her hips were distracting her from thinking rational thoughts. Could she actually be trusted to push the Rollerz enough to heat the car engines to the temperature needed for detonation?

Probably not.

"Good..." Lin purred "There's a race going down tonight in China Town, I think you should head down with Troy and give those assholes some tough competition..." Anna blinked. After hours of driving earlier that morning she still wasn't able to switch gears smoothly and stalled quite frequently, and it was already time to race? This probably wasn't going to end well. Lin continued to talk however, oblivious to Anna's inner suffering "I know these guys, if you're in the lead for the final stretch they're gonna hit the noss to blow past you, and when they do-" Lin leaned further into Anna, her lips brushing against her ear "Boom..." she whispered, causing Anna to shiver.

She was beginning to get the impression Lin wasn't exactly... _straight._

Although Anna had never been affected by the close proximity of a woman before, her entire body was flushed, and now that they were closer Anna came to notice how _attractive_ Lin was. It was a random and intrusive thought; and she wasn't quite sure where it had come from, but it was left behind as quick as it had come into mind as Lin began to speak again "Once those cars are wrecked don't waste any time getting the fuck outta there- you're no good to us dead..."

Anna nodded despite her slight unease of the whole situation. She sucked at driving in general, but she didn't let the unease over come her, she knew she would figure something out; she always did.

"Well, we still have over half of a song left..." Lin hummed as they swayed "So, how've things been going outside the Rollerz? I heard _someone_ blew up Kingdom come records, and _killed_ Aisha"

Anna smiled darkly "Aisha's not dead."

It didn't really occur to Anna before that Lin must be mostly unaware of most of what the Saints were planning or what they had already done.

"I figured..." Lin said as a smile threatened to break on her lips as well "How 'bout the Carnales?"

"We stole a truck from a drug trafficking plant, but because Dex likes to keep most of his plans to himself, I'm not sure what he's planning to do with it..." Anna suspected Dex withheld information simply to piss off Troy. It seemed to be some kind of game to him "A few days after that a few of 'em attacked the Row, but they weren't anything we couldn't handle..."

"It seems I'm a bit behind everyone else in regards to info I have gathered for you doesn't it..." Lin hummed.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that, Julius seems to want to take things slow anyways." Anna told her.

"Oh, I ain't worried about it-" Lin quickly defended "If i'm stuck undercover i'm doing things at my own pace..." She added bitterly.

"Did you not have a choice in the matter?" Anna asked furrowing her eyebrow when Lin laughed in response.

"Have you ever questioned anything Julius asked of you?" Lin asked the girl rhetorically. Anna knew not many people dared to question an order from Julius. Apart from that day Troy had refused to handle the Vice Kings Anna hadn't even seen anyone so much as shake their head when Julius gave an order; no matter what- whatever he said, always went.

"Well- as fun as this has been, I'v gotta get going" Lin said as the current song playing began to end "Troy should be here soon with the car I arranged for you..." Lin told her.

After that statement Lin leaned in close to Anna again, her lips going back to the girls ear. Anna shivered before she even spoke, she genuinely didn't understand the affect this woman had on her

"Thanks for the dance..." Lin almost whispered. Then she pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in, holding back a chuckle at Anna's expression before she turned and walked away, leaving Anna flushed and confused in the middle of the dance floor.

Anna waited for several minutes in the center of the dance floor before also making her exit from the club. Making sure she didn't do anything to jeopardize Lin was always at the forefront of her mind when they arranged a meeting.

When Anna finally did exit the nightclub the cool air of the October evening felt even cooler against her over heated skin. Lin certainly had some kind of strange affect on her, an affect she didn't quite understand. She again shook off the strange thoughts and disregarded them for at least the time being; she had a race to think about.

She spotted Troy almost immediately after exiting the building. He was leaning against a car that was parked right outside the front of the club; the car she assumed they would be using to race.

"Lin filled me in on her plan." Troy said when Anna got within earshot.

"Great..." Anna replied. That saved her from having to explain.

"And I think it is a terrible fuckin' plan..." Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise as she approached. She was beginning to think there was nothing Troy wouldn't argue over or bitch about "Look man, fuck that lap racing bullshit. We ain't got a hope in hell of being in the lead for any stretch of this race- let alone the home..."

"Thanks for havin' so much faith in me man." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Relax, I got another plan that'll involve way less driving for you." Troy said

"Okay, so lets hear it." Anna pressed eagerly. Any plan that involved less driving for her was an infinitely better plan in her mind.

"A'ight, so I figure when we pull up to the line, I can fuck with the Rollerz a bit. Calling em' out on some shit to get 'em worked up. Then, hopefully, they'll just blow their noss straight outta the gate like they've got somethin' to prove. That way you only have to drive for long enough to launch us from the line, and then get us the fuck outta there."

"That sounds a lot more favorable..." Anna agreed with a nod. It wasn't a bad plan. A little bit rough around the edges, and there was no guarantee that the Rollerz would even launch using their noss but Anna was willing to try almost anything else. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of dying in a car wreck that night.

"A'ight then. Lets do this." She said darkly.

* * *

 **Edited this chapter a little as well and I am much happier with it now. Also I will finally start working on the next chapters, hopefully they will be up within a week or so.**


End file.
